The Troublesome Makers Strikes Again!
by Akikee
Summary: Find out how the yamis break into their hikari's house to take all their belongings back! Will they be caught by their hikaris? Read to find out! Sequel to The Troublesome Makers! Enjoy!


_**Author's notes: This is the sequel of 'The Troublesome Makers'. With special thanks to **_lynnwoo_** for helping me check my work and give me ideas. To all readers, please review! I write to receive reviews. Every author loves reviews! So review please! And enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**_

It was two weeks after the yamis were forced to leave their hikaris' house. They had stayed in Seto Kaiba's mansion over these two weeks. The mansion was simply— WOW! It was huge and grand, with many servants to wait on them.

" Do you think that Yuugi will forgive me?" Yami Yuugi asked Yami Bakura.

" Who cares? Yamis are _**supposed**_ to be bad and bring trouble to their hikaris, so why bother? Isn't it great staying at Kaiba's mansion? Well, I certainly would not want to go back to Ryou's house. He may seem like a nice and quiet boy, but in actuality, he's really a two-faced monster," Yami Bakura replied.

At this moment, Seto Kaiba came in, breaking the two yamis' conversation.

" Just when are you all going home? I'm warning you all, you better leave tomorrow or bear the consequences. _**YOU GOT THAT**_?" Kaiba barked.

With that, he went out. Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura made rude gestures at his back. Yami Malik came in and said, " Hey! I've heard that our hikaris are going to the Kaiba Amusement Park this weekend. Do you think that we can take this chance to go back to our house to take out our belongings?"

" Great! I hadn't got a chance to break into a house for months," Yami Bakura said, rubbing his hands, looking excited.

" But what if we were caught? What if the hikaris changed their minds and decided not to go? What if—'' Yami Yuugi started, but was cut off by Yami Bakura.

" Enough with your 'what ifs'! I think you're just being a coward. If you're not going, that's fine with us, we're not begging you to come with us," Yami Bakura said.

" Fine, go ahead. I'm looking forward to see your names at the newspaper headlines next week," Yami Yuugi said, looking grumpy…

Somehow, they managed to get Kaiba to let them stay for a few more days. Finally, after the long and unbearable wait, the weekend came.

" Lets get ready," Yami Bakura, said to Yami Malik. He looked at Yami Yuugi. " Are you coming?"

" Never in a million years am I going to break into my hikari's house or anybody's house with you two criminals!" Yami Yuugi said firmly.

Yami Malik winked at Yami Bakura, indicating that no matter what; Yami Yuugi _**will**_ come with them.

Next, when Yami Yuugi was reading a book on the sofa, they ambushed him and tickled him until he finally agreed to go with them.

" I felt like I'm an accomplice of a criminal and is about to commit a crime…a crime that would get us all killed in our beds…" Yami Yuugi said, looking at his surrounding uneasily.

" Rest assure. With _**me**_ around, I promised that we _**would not**_ be caught by anybody," Yami Bakura smirked.

" That's why I'm worried… If you hadn't said that last sentence, I might have been more rest-assured. But now… I don't think that it is a great idea… You _**do**_ know that you often make empty promises, right?" Yami Yuugi said uneasily.

" How could you say _**that**_? I'm so ever hurt!" Yami Bakura said, and pretended to bawl.

" Can you two shut up? And hurry up," Yami Malik said.

First stop—Malik's house. Yami Bakura was very excited, as he wanted to have the 'breaking-into-other-people's-house' sensation again. But when they reached the doorstep, Yami Bakura groaned in dismay. There were loads of padlocks and chains securing the door. It was as if Malik thought that lots of burglars would be breaking into his house any second.

" Who does he want to prevent from?" Yami Bakura groaned in frustration, and banged the door hard.

" From you obviously," Yami Yuugi said.

" Shut up Pharaoh! Don't forget that you're also an accomplice too!" he turned to Yami Malik, "Tomb Keeper, do you have a balcony here or anything that leads into the house?" Yami Bakura asked.

" There's a balcony at the second floor, and what's more! There's a pipe that allow us to climb up to the balcony! Can you believe our luck?!" Yami Malik said, looking very excited.

" Too lucky to be true," Yami Yuugi said, rolling his eyes.

They went to the backyard, climbed up the pipe and reached the balcony safely. Yami Bakura took out a pin and fumbled with the lock. There was a click, and the yamis were in.

" Now where's your room?'' Yami Bakura asked as he looked around the corridors.

" It's the one to the left," Yami Malik said pointing to a door decorated with Hello Kitties.

" What's up with the Hello Kitties?" Yami Yuugi asked Yami Malik.

" Don't you dare say anything bad about my sweet Hello Kitties! They're so cute and cuddly." Yami Malik hissed.

" What do you mean by 'cuddly'? You mean that you actually has Hello Kitty toys in your room?" Yami Bakura asked. He can't wait to burst into Yami Malik's room and find out more about his Hello Kitties.

Yami Malik ignored him.

They proceeded into the room and took every single thing that belongs to Yami Malik. Which includes half a dozen of Hello Kitties. They successfully got away from Malik's house with Yami Malik's possessions.

Next stop—Ryou's house. It was a fifteen-minute walk, or rather, run, from Malik's house to Ryou's house.

" Don't you actually feel guilty breaking into Ryou's house?" Yami Yuugi asked Yami Bakura.

" Why should I be guilty? I've done nothing against the law. And who told you that I'm going to _**break**_ into his house? I've got the door key,'' Yami Bakura replied, and Yami Yuugi was rendered speechless.

Yami Bakura inserted the key to the lock. But the door did not even budge. His eyes widened.

" What's wrong with this?" he cried in frustration.

And suddenly, there was snap. Yami Bakura saw that the key had snapped into two as he had twisted it too hard. His eyes were dilated with fear.

" Well, he had certainly changed the lock,'' Yami Malik said.

" That means we will need to do it the hard way then," Yami Bakura said.

" The hard way?" Yami Yuugi voiced uncertainly.

Yami Bakura ran dead straight to the door with all his might at breakneck speed, and within the next second, the door was down. He went into the house, got all his stuff and stole the whole content of Ryou's savings as a bonus.

Finally, they came to Yuugi's house. Yami Yuugi felt very uneasy. What if Yuugi found out what had happened? What if there was someone in the house, waiting to pounce on them? What if-

" Hello! Earth to the Pharaoh! Anybody home?" Yami Malik and Yami Bakura were calling out to him, waving their hands in front of him, and started to knock his head.

" Pharaoh on Earth." Yami Yuugi replied glumly.

" Don't look so grumpy. We will surely get your things safely provided that you cooperate with us," Yami Bakura said to Yami Yuugi.

" If you say so…" Yami Yuugi answered wearily.

The three yamis went into the Kame Game Shop; with Yami Yuugi still thinking that Yuugi was waiting to pounce on him…

To none of their surprise, Grampa Mutou was in the shop. He was behind the counter, as usual.

" Hi kids. Yami Yuugi, where have you been? I've been _**so**_ worried about you," Grampa Mutou said.

There was something strange about Grampa Mutou, but the yamis couldn't tell what. So, they went up to Yami Yuugi's room. Grampa Mutou came with them, but they ignored him, thinking that he was trustworthy…

As they enter Yami Yuugi's room, Grampa Mutou cackled, yes, he actually _**cackled**_ like an old witch, " I've got you just where I wanted you to be! MuaHaHaHaHaaaaa! I'm sorry Yami Yuugi, but Yuugi told me to ambush you, and I love my grandson, so I'll do anything for him! Including locking you three in! So long! Pharaoh!" with that, Grampa Mutou banged the door shut, locking it from the outside.

The three yamis heard chains rattling outside the door and realized that Grampa Mutou had chained the door…

" You can't do this to me! Grampa! I'm your grandson too! Grampa!" Yami Yuugi howled in anguish.

" So long! Kids! I'm going out!" was the only reply he got.

Yami Bakura tried to be the good guy for once and consoled Yami Yuugi. But to his horror, Yami Yuugi took it as a mocking comment.

" So you are mocking me now! Eh? I thought that _**you**_ were the one to say that with _**you**_ around, _**we won't be caught!**_ Now we are going to be killed by our hikaris!" screeched Yami Yuugi.

Yami Malik was sitting on Yami Yuugi's bed, watching the scene that was unfolded in front of his eyes.

Eventually, Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi began to fight…

" I'm going to kill you! If I don't then I'm not called Yami Yuugi!"

" No! _**I'm**_ going to kill you! If I don't, I'm not The King of Thieves! And for more information, you are not called Yami Yuugi! In the olden days, you are called Pharaoh Atemu!"

Yami Yuugi clenched his teeth together and pounced on Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura yelled a battle cry and bit hard on Yami Yuugi's arm. Yami Malik sat up straighter on the bed and began to clap his hands and cheered them on.

The other two yamis looked at each other before Yami Yuugi said, " Let's finished him off first before continuing this fight."

" You're on!" Yami Bakura answered.

The two yamis jumped on Yami Malik and proceeded to knock him out. But Yami Malik was strong, so all of them had a bad time…

After a long while, they finally quit fighting and tried to find a way out of the room. The window was out of the option. It was shut tight and somebody installed bars in there to make it look like a prison cell.

There was no other way of escape… the three yamis sat down and thought hard… can their bodies withstand the pressure?

" We must try!" Yami Bakura said bravely.

" Why don't you test it out?" Yami Malik said innocently, looking at him with big eyes.

" Of course I will! We must try no matter what. Or else, our hikaris will catch us and boil us alive!" Yami Bakura answered.

Then, Yami Bakura stood up and braced himself… " ONE!" he felt nervous… " TWO!" he was ready to drop dead… " THREE!" he ran to the door with all his might…

There was a sound of splintered wood and Yami Yuugi saw a Yami-Bakura-shaped hole on the door…

" Yah! We are free!" cried Yami Malik as he crawled through the hole Yami Bakura had made.

Yami Yuugi collected all of his belongings along with Yami Malik and Yami Bakura's belongings, and crawled through the door too. And Yami Malik carried the unconscious Yami Bakura out of the shop and back to Seto Kaiba's mansion. Yami Yuugi followed him…

At Kaiba's mansion, Yami Bakura was nuzzling his poor, sore head.

" It's the most unluckiest day for me! I had to smash through a door two whole times while you two did nothing!" he yelled at the top of his voice, deafening Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik.

" Shut up! It's your own fault that you had your head sore! You had been lucky that you did not disfigure yourself," Yami Yuugi said while he helped Yami Bakura apply medicated oil on his head. " Well, anyway, thanks. If it's not for you, Yami Malik and I would be boiled alive by our hikaris."

" I'm also just saving my own skin too you know," Yami Bakura said awkwardly as he's not used to people thanking him and, now _**The Pharaoh's thanking him!**_

" Now, now! Stop talking. The hard-boiled egg is here. Tomb Robber, lie down," Yami Malik said, as he slowly peeled the shells of the egg off, and put the egg in a towel.

" Now we're going to rub this egg on your head. It will make the bruise on your pretty head go away," Yami Malik said.

" No!!! Get away from me! Get AWAY from me!!!" Yami Bakura yelled, as he knew what was awaiting him.

That night was a most memorable night for Yami Bakura, because he had never screamed so loud and shrill for his whole entire life. Of course! It was also the most memorable night for Yami Yuugi, Yami Malik and the Kaiba brothers, as they never ever laughed so hard in their life…

At the Kame Game Shop.

" Yuugi! You're home! I had a big surprise for you!" Grampa exclaimed.

" What surprise?" Yuugi asked.

" Don't ask so many question. Just hurry up!" Grampa Mutou exclaimed.

Ryou and Malik followed Yuugi and his grandfather up the stairs.

" Here's the sur—'' Grampa was cut off.

The surprise for all of them was the broken door with a shape that seems horribly familiar.

" What's this? Where are my prisoners?" Grampa yelled in incredulity.

" Isn't that Kura's shape on the door?" Ryou asked softly.

" Well it certainly was!" Malik said laughing.

All of them went into the room and saw that Yami Yuugi's things were all gone.

" I had a bad feeling that our house are broken into," Malik said suddenly.

With that, the hikaris quickly rushed to Ryou's house. To their horror, the front door had too have Yami Bakura's shape on it. Ryou ran into his house, and found that Yami Bakura's things have been gone, and whatever more, his whole content of saving were GONE! He broke down and started to cry, as he had spent many weeks to save his pocket money, and just to find it being stolen by Yami Bakura.

Next, they went to Malik's house and found that Yami Malik's things were gone too.

" How did they get in?" Malik yelled.

" From there obviously," Yuugi said sarcastically, pointing to the pipe leading to the balcony.

" When I find my Yami, I'm going to kill him!!" Malik said, punching the air as if Yami Malik is there. " Let's go and find them NOW!"

" Umm… I think we should calm him down before we do anything…" Yuugi said, looking at the sobbing Ryou.

" Now kid! We will go and find our yamis and you make that Yami Bakura pay you back. Stop bawling over that pathetic savings of yours," Malik said to Ryou.

Finally, they managed to stop Ryou crying.

" Where do you think the yamis are?" Malik asked.

" At Kaiba's mansion," Ryou said.

With that, they set off to Kaiba's mansion. It was out of town, so they took a very long time to get there.

Once the three hikaris reached Kaiba's mansion, they started banging the door.

" Open up immediately!!!!" they cried.

The door threw open and revealed Kaiba's butler.

" What do you want?" he snarled in their face.

" Let them in," a familiar voice said.

" Yes, Master Mokuba," replied the butler.

" What do you want, Yuugi?" Mokuba asked.

" We want to see our yamis!" they declared.

Two storeys above them were the yamis.

" Did you hear _**that**_?" Yami Yuugi asked a sleeping Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura groaned and said, " Heard _**what**_?"

Yami Malik burst in and hissed, " Our hikaris are here!"

Yami Bakura sat up bolt right. " What do you think they had come for?"

" Obviously for Ryou's savings," Yami Yuugi said sarcastically, pleased with his own joke.

" It's not funny!" growled Yami Bakura.

" I think we should leave now," Yami Malik said as he had heard the footsteps of their hikaris at the stairs.

" Great idea," the other two yamis said in unison, " but how?"

Before they could even utter a word, the door burst opened. In came Yuugi, Ryou and Malik. The yamis shrunk back in fear as they see the monstrous face of their hikaris.

" I'm going to show you what happens when you break into my house and steal all my savings!" Ryou roared.

" He really is a two-faced monster, Tomb Robber!" Yami Yuugi yelped as Yuugi pulled his ears. " It hurts you know!!!" he yelled at Yuugi, his crimson eyes shining with anger.

" How do I expect you to learn from your mistakes if it does not hurts?" Yuugi said, pulling Yami Yuugi's ears as hard as he could.

" Tomb Keeper! Save us!" Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura yelled at Yami Malik.

" Well…" Yami Malik stole a look at Malik, and said, " Who will be so stupid to help you when I know danger lies ahead?"

" You selfish pig! You only cared for yourself!" the two yamis screeched.

Just then, Kaiba came in.

" What were you all doing? Can't I sleep in peace?"

" Don't worry, Kaiba-kun. We're leaving right now."

" Make it quick then," Kaiba replied curtly.

The hikaris dragged the yamis back home and gave them each a lecture on not to break into other people's house, not to steal, blah blah blah. It was an extremely boring, mind numbing, dull, and uninteresting (or any other negative words you can think of) grandfather story. They were nearly bored to death.

" Are you listening to me?" Yuugi asked Yami Yuugi who were building sandcastles in the air. He immediately snapped out of his trance and answered, " Of course!"

The lecture went on for a few more hours. While at Ryou's house, Yami Bakura was made to clean the toilet for what he had done, and repair the door after hearing Ryou nag. He cursed softly under his breath, wishing that he still were in Kaiba's mansion, with someone to wait on him.

While the other two yamis were being tortured either by words or made to repair things, Yami Malik slept soundly. Why? Because Malik knew that he couldn't win over his yami, so why risk his own life?

A few days after the hikaris had brought their yamis home, the doorbell rang. Yami Yuugi groaned in his sleep and got up. He went to the front door and yanks it open.

" Hi my _**dearest**_ Pharaoh, may we come in?" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Yami Yuugi rubbed his eyes and saw clearly who it was. His reaction is immediate.

" Never in a million years I'm going to let you two in again!" he yelled and slams the door shut right in Yami Bakura and Yami Malik's face.

Next, he quickly went to push the large table in front of the front door, and barricades it.

Yami Bakura and Yami Malik stared at the door. They had never expected that the Pharaoh would react like this.

" Hey! Let us in! Aren't we your closest friends?" they shouted to the door.

" I've said that I'm not letting you two in and that's final! Be gone! Or be dead!" Yami Yuugi yelled back at them.

" I think our Pharaoh was really frightened of us…" Yami Bakura said.

" Never mind lets go. We should leave him alone for now!" Yami Malik cackled.

With that, they two walked away from the game shop, leaving Yami Yuugi alone…for now…


End file.
